The use of portable computing systems and devices is becoming more and more common. As such, the amount of electromagnetic field (EMF) radiation in our environment has increased on pace. The proximity of individuals to some sources of EMF radiation has also increased. Portable computing devices are often carried when not in use and held during use despite manufacturer warning that the electromagnetic (EM) radiation may be harmful to humans and directing individuals to maintain a predetermined distance from the device when the device is enabled. Further, in some cases, long-term exposure or excessive exposure to EMFs may cause permanent damage.